pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Swiftslash
Meh. Swiftslash 12:36, 2 May 2007 (CEST) Thought I'd be sociable Hey XD I looked on your guildwiki page, LOVE your thumper dervish build. VERY powerful. My guild were shocked when I annihilated them with it Napalm Flame 12:35, 7 May 2007 (CEST) :Heh, thanks. I like the pressure it applies. Been thinking of posting it but I'll wait 'til a policy is decided on. Swiftslash 12:40, 7 May 2007 (CEST) ::Good idea, I also tried your build with Melandru, even though it got nerfed. Energy was a tight squeeze to manage, but I ended up using the energy gain enchantment which I've forgotten the name of. The guild leader, running a blinding air E/D just couldn't beat it. :::It's weird though that some of the attacks are melee attacks and don't require a specific weapon to use. I'd bet any money an assassin's build is gonna someday come out with mystic sweep and crit strikes. hmm... I'm tempted to try that. Napalm Flame 12:44, 7 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Sin attacks give higher bonus that +30 h/e. Twin moon works with AoD though. Swiftslash 13:09, 7 May 2007 (CEST) :::::Oh yeah, good point, only just noticed about the sins' higher damage output. Perhaps on an E/D tank then? XD Napalm Flame 14:00, 7 May 2007 (CEST) Meh Eles don't need damage from a scythe. Works decent on dervishes wielding non-dervish weapons due to recharge and activation time and the fact that dervishes are often enchanted. Swiftslash 14:14, 7 May 2007 (CEST) Damn good idea to take augury on that RA Mind Blaster XD Napalm Flame 10:13, 9 May 2007 (CEST) :See my builds section. :P Swiftslash 10:18, 9 May 2007 (CEST) PvX convert Damn you you beat me to SoMW Spike team for HA =[ Napalm Flame 10:57, 9 May 2007 (CEST) :xD. I just randomly convert builds when I'm bored. Swiftslash 11:30, 9 May 2007 (CEST) ::So any are we doing this? =P I'm doing it coz I wanna *feel* useful. Napalm Flame 15:39, 9 May 2007 (CEST) :::Well someone's gotta do it. It's not like I should do homework instead. <_< Swiftslash 15:52, 9 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Lol, mucked that up, meant to put 12 illusion not 22 x/ Napalm Flame 18:46, 9 May 2007 (CEST) :::::Gave some nice long lasting hexes h/e :P [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\ ']] 18:48, 9 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::If only... Napalm Flame 18:50, 9 May 2007 (CEST) Illusion @50 melee hate prof=mes/monk illu=50+1+3 fast=50+1 heal=3ineptitudeclumsinessof clumsinessof remorseburdenpainchant/build Not half bad I must say. If a HCT kicks in you cast your 1 sec spells in 0.0045 sec. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\ ']] 19:01, 9 May 2007 (CEST) :Ouch, that would bloody well hurt. *Begs ANet to put this build on a GWEN boss and make it a primary quest* Napalm Flame 22:15, 9 May 2007 (CEST) ::This is rather weak though since it's only hexes. An ele or derv with the same amount of attb pts... Well GG. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 22:21, 9 May 2007 (CEST) :::Exactly, some more varied hexes which affects anyone and then anyone is screwed. And eles or dervs with that many points is just fkin crazy. Prot spirit, here we go! *glares at 55 monks* as long as there is ench removal somewhere we are safe. Napalm Flame 22:23, 9 May 2007 (CEST) ::::How about a nuker? prof=ele/a fire=50+1+3 dead=50+1 ene=3+1showerflameinvocationimmolateheatattunementof sacrificepromise/build Or just flames@99999999999 For a decent long burning. I should stop playing around with builds here and move 'em to ideas... People might get trouble loading :P [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 22:32, 9 May 2007 (CEST) Rt/R I use the same build, almost exactly the same, except I just use bloodsong instead of natural stride as that means I don't have to sacrifice. Way to go spike team! '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 15:44, 14 May 2007 (CEST) :I run all kinds of variants on it. Natrual stride just adds some extra blocking. Good fun, good fun [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 18:56, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Scrubs you like scrubs dont ya? ill post why 2morrow *yawn*-- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 06:04, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :Because of your post at A/W Shadow Prison Assassin... You said, "And Oh My God, am I still talking? >_< Swiftslash \\ (contributions *warrior guide)... Dr. Cox says that ALL the time. 11:46, 8 July 2007 (CEST)". ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 19:41, 17 July 2007 (CEST) ::Aye I do :P Gotta love the Cox. Oh wait, scratch that. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 20:11, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :::*puke* — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:20, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Your mom is puke, kthx? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 20:21, 1 August 2007 (CEST) comments Don't remove them. –Ichigo724 12:29, 26 September 2007 (CEST) :HUH? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 21:29, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Followed OKay follow your call if you think it's worth please take a vote Tomoko 19:22, 2 October 2007 (CEST) Scythe Spammer I've taken true to some of your critiquing on the Scythe Spammer build. It is true what it lacks, so I have removed the RA tag since it can't be self sufficient, but relies on other teammates to augment the damage. Perhaps you can re-evaluate your rating in the future since it's no longer in the RA, and thus some of its limitations can be covered by teammates. Thanks for bothering to rate it nonetheless. Paragon City 09:19, 29 October 2007 (CET) :My reasons still stand, whether it's RA or TA. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 20:17, 29 October 2007 (CET) Pm For inv. If you want =p - Rawrawr 22:54, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Maybe. Feel bad against my friend who's running my guild but on the other hand we DO have an ugly cape. :O [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 22:55, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::We don't have cape yet, I made like an hour ago. Grinch is gonna make it, so just tell him what you want it to be. - Rawrawr 22:59, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::I like bunnies. And yeah I'll PM whenever I'm on which is not now cos I'm going to bed. I got work tomorrow >.< [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 23:02, 7 November 2007 (CET) Build:P/E Focused Flame Paragon Blazing Spear was added for more damage, and the adrenalin is put to use. The attacks aren't bad, you apply burning, DPS, and DW plus conjure flame.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 15:57, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Isn't there some kind of policy against going to ppls userpages to post comments about votes? Either way I still think attacks are bad and you're not abusing the massive adren gain you get. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:20, 25 November 2007 (CET) new build I made a new obsidian build, could you add RA, AB and TA tags to it and possibly try it, you can find it in recent changes. --Derial 17:53, 4 December 2007 (CET) :first of all, it doesn't show. Second tanks suck in PvP. Period. No wait, third, why are you asking me? there are guides on this site for that. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:56, 4 December 2007 (CET) First, it did for me, second thats yuor opinion, third you were online. --Derial 18:13, 4 December 2007 (CET) :saying Heal as One is a bad elite is an opinion, saying earth tanks are bad pve is a fact. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 20:59, 4 December 2007 (CET) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Rawrawr_Dinosaur You said he's inactive, that's because he's banned 3/4 of the time lolol. He's still active on GW and stuff. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:17, 12 December 2007 (CET) :being banned 3/4 of the time as a BM is bad, so vote is valid. I know he's active on GW, since I'm in Zeus but that's not a valid point for being BM. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 19:47, 12 December 2007 (CET) Just a small error: Corrupt Enchantment is a hex, not an enchantment. I'm pretty sure you typo'd that one =P -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 10:52, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah I r bad. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 11:03, 24 January 2008 (EST) Helt är du helt säker >.>, den kanske är surströmming! Fishy Moo 04:23, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Senapssill är den bästa av dom alla ju, åt typ en halv burk av det, du har min sympati >.> Fishy Moo 04:27, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::AHHHH wtb sleep, why does my sis have to wake me up so early >.>. Fishy Moo 07:42, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::U got pwnt tbh. Fishy Moo 16:22, 26 January 2008 (EST) Sup RON PAUL micke --Tr33zon 13:09, 4 February 2008 (EST) Can you update your rating discription to reflect the fact that whirlwind does not suffer the PBAoE aftercast? It's one of the few that aren't 1.75 seconds. Your point about the 3/4 second cast time remains valid. Thanks. Hey, just want to draw your attention to my comment. -Shen 22:23, 7 February 2008 (EST) Present I figured you might like this. Go to your sandbox. Then, copy and paste this code into the address bar while on that page: javascript:R=0;DI=document.images;function A(){for(i=0;i(vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 19:41, 11 February 2008 (EST) :Doesn't work? :O [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:41, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::It should turn all your pictures into a big 3d spinning halo like: image:PictureHalo.png (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 07:07, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::Nope they just went like (skill)+blackbox on all skillbars. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:39, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::You have to use Internet Explorer to get it to work. --71.229 13:44, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::But IE iz lol. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:44, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::Yeah, but Firefox is a furfag series of tubes, so they're even. --71.229 13:46, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Firefox >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> IE, but I'll test it some day kk? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:46, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Test it nao. :< --71.229 13:49, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Valentines, gf in bed waiting for me, noty. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:52, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::What the fuck are you still doing on the computer? :< --71.229 13:56, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::She was brushing her teeth and had just gone to bed when I wrote it down and shut off the comp tbh. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 12:14, 15 February 2008 (EST) Me/N Lingering Curse Can you please revote on this build because the attributes and profession has been changed. User:Darius179 22:45, 15 February 2008 (EST) :will do. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 06:50, 16 February 2008 (EST) Look this over. -Shen 16:38, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Runes was only a minor part of my vote. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 16:39, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::I know, I'm only disputing the rune part. It's silly. Remove it please. -Shen 16:41, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::Thanks. -Shen 16:42, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::np. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 16:42, 26 February 2008 (EST) Input Yes plz [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:34, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :Yes plz [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:39, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ZoS Your guild yes? If I wanted to join? And is that the same Napalm as was here in this video? And frosty here on PvX... him? ~~ 21:24, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :I'm not in ZoS. :) [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 11:00, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::Ok, I got me a different one anyways... but taht video notes Swiftslash for the build, and Napalm was in the vid also it says... ~~ 11:02, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::We were. It's not GvG you know :) [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 11:03, 3 April 2008 (EDT) build:N/R Distracting Curses Tried to make it a bit less joke-like, cleaned up the bar a bit and such. Care to revote, or suggest stuff if it still sucks? No hard feelings if you leave it be. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:25, 9 April 2008 (EDT) You Be stealin' mah builds template? Kewl. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 02:48, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :I r stealarz. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 07:04, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Stunning Fury :D http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Stunning_Fury U added a vote there a long time ago i fixed the build a bit, so if u want to reconsider your vote :) Massive 05:48, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :deleted it for now, will revote when I have the time. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 15:16, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Build:Me/A Echo MoI State your reasons for A-echo being a waste. Echoing one of the most annoying hexes in the game and maintaining them on 4 chars owns. 16:56, 3 February 2009 (EST) :I did :O [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:34, 4 February 2009 (EST) Upload "Impale.jpg" under "Swiftslashimpale.jpg" or something, as I'm a policy whore. It helps me sleep with by bad consciousness. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:22, October 9, 2009 (UTC)